LPW United States Tag Team Championship
The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) United States Tag Team Championship were a professional e-wrestling tag team championship. The titles were the exclusive tag team titles to the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. They were unified with the LPW World Tag Team Championship on October 9, 2008 at Altered Reality IV, to become the LPW Unified Tag Team Championship. History In 2004, the roster for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance had grown so large that PWA management decided to do a brand extension. The rosters were split between the PWA's two shows, Schizophrenia (now known as Insanity) and Pyromania (now known as Inferno). The current World Tag Team Champions, the Westside Connection (Stone & SFK), were drafted to Pyromania. As a result, the World Tag Team Championship became exclusive to the Pyromania brand, thus leaving Schizophrenia without a tag team championship. The PWA United States Tag Team Championship was introduced shortly thereafter and commissioned to be the exclusive tag team title for the Schizophrenia brand. The first team to win the titles were Blood & Fire (Bloodrose & Firefly). The first team to elevate the titles was the tag team of The Rabbi & "Sick" Nick. The duo produced some of the most creative and original promos in the title's early history. Rabbi & "Sick" Nick would hold the titles on two separate occasions. At Altered Reality II, The Illuminati (arguably the federation's strongest faction in PWA/LPW history) gained control of the PWA when D. Hammond Samuels forced owner, Villiano 187, to sign over the company to the group. It wasn't long until the faction started to eye the tag titles. On an episode of Schizophrenia, The Illuminati pairing of SoL & Phantom Lord defeated The Wild Cards (Wevv Mang & Red Dragon) for the faction's first of three U.S. tag team titles. The Illuminati (which consisted of SoL, D. Hammond Samuels, Phantom Lord, and later Red Dragon) permitted themselves to defend the titles in any combination they desired. In late 2005, a team by the name of The Witnesses took the PWA by storm. Fighting for the glory of God, the tag team combination of White Falcon & Sick Fixx defeated the Primetime Players for the U.S. Tag Team titles in February 2006. The Witnesses would pull off the longest title run in the title's history, reigning as champions for 16 consecutive months until losing them in June to the Lost Prophets. In April 2007, the PWA came under new management and was renamed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (while Schizophrenia was renamed to Insanity). As a result, the tag team titles have been renamed the LPW United States Tag Team Championship. Title History Trivia *The Witnesses had the longest reign as U.S. Tag Team Champions, holding the titles for 16 consecutive months. *The Illuminati have held the U.S. Tag Team titles more than any other team, winning the titles on three separate occasions. *SoL has held the U.S. Tag Team title more than any other LPW wrestler, winning the title on five separate occasions with four different partners (Phantom Lord, D. Hammond Samuels, Satisfaction, and Zuma). *SoL is the only World Heavyweight Champion to simultaneously hold the U.S. Tag Team Championship. *The Lost Prophets are the only Tag Team Champions (or tag team) to achieve the #1 spot in the Apex 25. External links *The History of Insanity Category:Championships